


Something different

by Godsavethequeenbee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-consensual Alcohol Consumption, Older Noodle, Past Child Abuse, Role Reversal, Younger 2D, bad stuff happens to 2d, brief Murdoc/Paula, but it doesn't last very long, but most of it is about the band being a happy family, but what else is new, murdoc is still a dick, older Russell, the tags make this look like an angst fest, younger Murdoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsavethequeenbee/pseuds/Godsavethequeenbee
Summary: Russel Hobbs wanted a band, luckily he managed to crash his car into satanic musical genius Murdoc Niccals. After he wakes  up from a coma, they  buy a huge haunted mansion called kong studios and promptly kidnap a guitarist. All they needed now was a singer. Luckily for them fedex always delivers ,and a singer is dropped right at their door.Wait......that doesn't sound right, does it?





	1. Every great band starts with a car crash

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in a car on a 8 hour drive to Nevada and I eventually started thinking about gorillaz and what would happen if some of their roles were reversed. I'm not much of a writer but this simply would not leave my head.

        Russel Hobbs was an honest man, he had lived in Essex for well over 12 years and was rolling in to turn 32 that year. Ever since he moved to the uk Russel had gotten involved in many many bands. He assumed it was because of his rad drumming skills and undead rapping friends living in his brain, although Del only came out to rap if the music was good, way good. I guess that's why he never saw him around much, and the fact that Del was so finicky was often a source of great grief for all of the bands he worked with. He had dealt with around 10 bands this year alone. None of them went anywhere of course, they never did, but it was an excuse for Russ to keep his mind off of things. Plus he really had no idea what he really wanted to do, he supposed he really wanted to be in a band, but he was never really happy with any of the bands that picked him up, he was always the best player there,and if your drummer is the highlight of your band then your music REALLY sucks ass. And thus the cycle continued, Russ would get roped into playing with some talentless hack products of the time, play a few gigs get paid, then the band either breaks up or falls flat. That's just how things went, he was used to failure at this point. He was so sick of it all, all of these so called musicians who think they know what real music is, who think their going to make it big, it almost made Russell want to laugh. They were so fucking blind and dumb and…..just God damn he was sick of it. The cycle continued on until one Friday after a gig.  
The band that he had just finished playing with was one of the better ones, but they were still crap. Just because they were making more money didn't mean they were making good music. Russel was still the best player and he wasn't the only one who could tell. He really just wanted to pack up his stuff and go home.  
     “ I don't really know why the hell you're playing with these tossers” a younger man mumbled at Russel as he unplugged an amp. The man had dreadlocks, that sent off many warning signals.  
    “ it pays the bills” Russ mumbled shrugging.  
     “ I've heard you play before man, with like other people man, you're kind of a legend man, but like you gotta take charge I dunno maybe play with some folks with actual talent.”  
     “ like bring together my own band?” Russel replied unamused.  
     “ sure, man with your drumming skills man like who knows what you could do man.” The stranger replied.  
      “ you say man way too much. Are you a hippy? I hate hippies.” The stranger seemed off put by Russel's answer. “ but thanks for the advice, I would normally say don't let yourself become corrupted by the media and don't join the hivemind,but it looks i'm too late, here's to hoping you figure it out soon kid, Caio.” Russel gave the guy a two fingered salute and finished packing up his equipment and promptly left to go back to his bedsit apartment and pig out while watching gossip girls or whatever the fuck else was on at 11:00pm.  
       Back in Russel's apartment he mulled over what the hippy had said to him. Make his own band? Why hadn't he considered that before? It was a perfect idea, instead of being forced to play with talentless hacks he could pull together a team of people who thought more his speed. People who were against the media, against the man, people who weren't fucking hippies. He just needed a fresh start, a new beginning. He just needed a place to start . Russ looked at his humbled drumset as it stood lopsided and sad looking in the corner of the one room apartment. That was a start. A new set of drums, the old set that wallowed in his room was around 20 years old and was looking like it needed to retire. Russel knew just where to look, a place called uncle norms organ emporium, he remembered passing it after the show earlier. He had thought they just sold pianos, keyboards and harpsichords things like that, but as it turns out their latest selling point was, WE NOW SELL DRUMS. So it was the perfect opportunity, not to mention it was really close. He also had the funds, his most recent band endeavor was going better than most, but of course they would never get anywhere as per usual. But the idea of getting his own band together gave him hope, brought back his passion, he even felt a bit giddy. He would go buy a new set of drums tomorrow and move forward from there.

 

        Murdoc niccals hated his job with a burning passion. It was so fucking boring,  
but it was also the only place that would hire him within 500 mile radius so he was just fucking stuck where he was. It bothered the hell out of him. He was a Saturday boy for some shitty keyboard place, Murdoc couldn't even fucking play a keyboard. It was like spending your weekends at school, uncomfortable and shitty. Well everything about his life was shitty. He was still living with his dickhead father at the age of 20. Then again it's not like he had much choice in the matter, he needed a place to stay and he sure all hell couldn't afford an apartment, but he could afford to help his father's alcohol addiction, the bastard never stopped drinking . The worst part of it was that he didn't even know what he wanted to do with his life he might as well just waste away,forever a slave to his dad. He just wanted to be in a band, like a good one, a band that would top the charts and give a big middle finger to the cardboard cutout musical artists that dominated the music world,but that would never fucking happen. Not with Murdoc’s lousy luck. So he was stuck. The only thing that gave him any solace was playing his bass, but that was rare because his father HATED the noise, so he could only play it if A: his dad was shitfaced drunk or B: out of the house shagging someone at a bar. It happened often but not nearly often enough. Murdoc should be in college I mean he was 20 , but he lacked both the brains and funds to do so, so once again he was stuck. He figured he would just have to be the best fucking employee ever and work his way up to a steady job position and finally get an apartment on his own, then maybe he could work his way up to the top and eventually own the entire damn store and turn it into an empire and then complete his plans for world domination. Of course it would never happen but he liked to daydream about things like that. It was one of his favorite dreams, his first favorite being beating his father and shithead brother to a bloody pulp and then burning their house down. And of course Murdoc had a lot of time to daydream during his time working at uncle norms, and that's just what he was doing when a certain….. Distraction ebbed their way into Murdoc's view.  
     “ hey babe” came a sweet but slightly whiney voice, it was Paula cracker Murdoc's current girlfriend, although he was hardly loyal. He shagged who he wanted when he wanted and after all he'd been through he figured he deserved that much in life. Paula had a rubbish looking face according to Murdoc but her body and curvature were on the higher ends of the scale so it was almost worth keeping her around.  
     “ hey Paula” Murdoc sighed “ what brings you here.”  
      “ I'm on my lunch break and I figured I would go and see my shitstain of a boyfriend and see how he was holding up.” She replied.  
      “ Everything still fucking sucks.” Was Murdoc's reply  
      “ oh really?” Paula sneered, she reached down into her long black purse and produced a long tall bottle of red wine she wiggled her eyebrows at him as she set the bottle on the counter, it was supposed to be seductive but it just made her look retarded. Ah yes Murdoc thought Yet another reason to keep the bird around, her old man owns a wine seller down east. “ your boss around?”  
     “ Nah he's busy setting up a business deal with some guitar shack down in soho.” Murdoc replied with a laugh “ it won't work out my boss is a drunken idiot he couldn't convince a fish to swim, he'll be in his office for a while”  
     “ Perfect.” Paula said with a smile providing two small glasses from her bag, and Murdoc couldn't help but notice that her lipstick was smeared. Sigh what an unkept bitch. he thought to himself. Paula handed him the wine glass and Murdoc gave it a sniff, he wasn't really one for wine but Paula's stuff was an exception, it always felt rough going down the throat just like her, and it burned like alcohol too. He downed the glass in a couple of gulps and Paula filled his cup again.

  
  


        Russel  was excited as he drove down the freeway, he couldn't wait to get his new set of drums and start fresh. He figured after he bought the new set he could go searching for some other members, he hoped the right people wouldn't be hard to find it was becoming so much more difficult to get people you could trust these days. Russel fumbled with the radio for a bit until he heard something good. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel along to the beat as he moved down the highway.  
He mused on about the kind of drums he wanted, nothing to big or fancy Russel thought to himself just good sound, that's all I need.  
      He was just about to turn into the street that lead to the strip mall where Uncle Norms was when a semi truck flew out of the Murky abyss of traffic, it caught Russel off guard and he tried to get out of the way, but the truck ended up slamming into his car propelling him forward, and that's when everything started moving in slow motion. It reminded him so much of the drive by shooting it was scary, so scary it put him into shock. He barely noticed that the semi caused him to go flying towards the front window of the store he wanted to make a peaceful visit to. By the time he realized what was going on it was too late.  
  
       Paula had left a few minutes earlier and Murdoc was only extremely drunk at that point, he didn't quite get to shitfaced like he had hoped but in all honesty it was better than nothing, he was glad she had left, looking at her face made him want to slit his wrists. Murdoc amused himself by daydreaming about taking over the world, and fucking Madonna. Yep, that was the fucking dream. He was just about to fall asleep when a large crashing noise caused him to jump into alertness. In his drunken stupor he noticed the large car careening towards his face. For a moment he thought it was a demon from hell finally coming to take him where he belonged, but alas it was a car, and it landed smack dab in the middle of his face, knocking him quite hard in the nose making Murdoc reel backwards and fall over. He landed on his back and figured the ground would just be his home for a while. The whole situation was so ironic it made Murdoc cackle. Of fucking course he got hit by a car, what else was new, just his fucking luck. He was laughing so hard he barely noticed a large African American man come to his aid. The man mumbled a few choked “ I’m sorry” s before Murdoc's world became black.  
  
          Russel was so worried that he had killed the guy, but he had just knocked him out. It was still awful but it wasn't murder so Russ really had to count his blessings. He peered down at the person who's face just collided with his car and sighed, the person had a fringe and black hair, as well as pimples and a sneer. Which frightened Russel, this demon of a man had been laughing, no cackling after he hit him with his Porsche. His bloody face reminded him too much of events that he did not want to remember, and it took him places he did not want to be. His vision became fuzzy and all of a sudden he was just a teenager again and all his friends laid around him. Dead. He sat by Murdoc's bloody body for a while stuck in the past, until he realized that he had to call 911. He pulled out his flip phone and quickly dialed the emergency number.  
       “ hello this is Russel Hobbs, I was driving down Damon avenue…..yeah uhhh d-a-m-o-n, that's how it's spelled a semi hit my car it sent me flying through the window of the store,.....what store? Oh uhh… Uncle Norms Organ emporium, yeah the one on 180, anyways I hit someone with my car and they don't look too hot….you'll be here right away? That's so good to hear thank you ma'am.” Russell hung up his phone, there wasn't much he could do except wait for the ambulance to arrive.


	2. Comas don't last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter then, im not really a big fan of of this one but I hate starting projects I don't finish so I'm posting this here anyway, enjoy!

        The court case was going rather well, but Russel wasn't particularly worried anyways. The accident was hardly his fault,there was limited damage to the store he crashed into and the semi driver was already arrested for drunk driving. The only thing that brought Russ any grief was the person he hit. Murdoc niccals, he slammed right into the poor kids nose and put him into a coma almost immediately. Luckily his snout took almost the full force of the impact so no permanent damage was done to his brain. Russel was extremely thankful for that, he couldn't live with that on his conscience.  
       The trial went rather smoothly, Murdoc's family was surprisingly forgiving, the kids brother Hannibal had even offered to get Russel drinks as a thanks for hitting his sibling with a car (Russ politely declined )and his father didn't even show up the first day. When his father did show up in the court, he came in shitfaced drunk and most likely high, it really gave Russel some perspective on the kids home life, and that perspective was...well shitty. The only person who was even remotely upset at the news of Murdoc's comatose state was his apparent girlfriend Paula. The first time Russel met her was just before the first day of his trial, she was extremely animated and seemed to blame Russ for the whole incident. She was crying and yelling and hitting him, Russel knew she just needed someone to blame so he didn't think much of it. He simply apologized and gave her a quick hug, and she calmed down a tad. He couldn't really blame her for being upset and he remembered what it was like after Del passed away, it was rough to say the least, so he understood. He wished he could tell Paula about that but she had left to go fix her makeup before the trial began.  
      The only real talking point other than the truck drivers sentence was who was going to take care of Murdoc. Jacob niccals fought rather ferociously to not have his son put into his care arguing about how he and Hannibal lead very busy lives. Russel could assume that busy meant being very drunk and high and in drug induced comas of their own. Russ couldn't stand the idea of the kid being put in their care. Paula offered to do it but she was deemed unfit to do so because of the medications she took and her slight criminal record. Leaving only one person able to take the job. Russel. Now he certainly wasn't against it, he was just extremely afraid of messing up, because he had messed up a lot with people in the past, but in the end he agreed to do it because he was more afraid of where the poor kid would go if he didn't. To his surprise he was given full custody and given all the supplies necessary to ensure that Murdoc would be safe, and kept alive.  
      “ thanks for offering to care for my boyfriend.” Paula had followed Russel out of the courtroom. She was leaning against a wall and a cigarette was in her mouth, she was clearly ignoring the no smoking sign directly behind her. “ it means a lot…” She flipped her hair in a way that Russel assumed was supposed to be subductive.  
     “ it's no problem really, I just couldn't stand to let his dickhesd family look after him.” Russ replied.  
     “ that's so…..admirable “ Paula moved closer to him slowly and put a hand on his chest. NOW he was uncomfortable.  
     “ it's really no big deal” he replied pushing Paula away from him. Is she seriously trying to get with me? Russel thought. She seemed so upset before, but now she's trying to seduce the guy who hit her boyfriend with a car? It was seriously messed up.  
       “ maybe you could come over tonight, I could tell you all about Murdoc….” She smiled.  
      “ I'm sorry I'm not really up to that” Russ replied with a frown. She IS trying to get with me he thought to himself.  
      “ alright then “ she sighed deeply, obviously disappointed. “ here at least take these.” She pulled two large bottles of red wine from her bag as well as a packet of cigarettes.  
     “ these were Muds favorites.” She said sweetly, (cute nickname Russel thought) “ make sure he gets them.” With that she turned to leave, swaying her hips very pompously, still trying to get Russel’s attention. He signed and turned to leave the building, he still had to pick up Murdoc from the hospital after all. He saw Jacob niccals on his way out and promptly stopped to punch him in the throat, sure Russel didn't know anything about the man but something in his gut told him he REALLY deserved it. Jacob didn't say anything as he walked out and into his car he just smiled in his drunken stupor like it was nothing . He set the wine bottles and cigarettes next to him, and he noticed that Paula's number was sloppily written on the side of the cigarette box, he groaned internally.

  
        When he finally arrived and signed in at the hospital he was welcomed by a warm and smiley nurse.  
      “ hello mr. Hobbs, my name is Laura, I'm Murdoc's nurse” she stuck out her hand for Russel to shake. He immediately responded and shook her hand with a warm smile as he looked up at her. “ here I'll take you to Murdoc's…” She paused and her voice slipped into something almost fearful as she looked into Russel's eyes.  
      “ Something wrong ma’am?” Russ responded.  
      “ it's just….it's just your eyes sir, they took me by surprise, umm pardon me for asking but are you blind?”  
       “ not at all ma’am, my eyes are just all white because I'm possessed by the spirits of my dead friends, don't worry too much about it. “ the nurse was speechless, and Russel realized maybe he had said too much. “ ummm lets just go up to Murdoc's room then..” Laura nodded and began walking towards an elevator.  
        Murdoc's room was a small one, it only held one bed and it was currently occupied by the comatose boy. Russel looked over him quickly, aren’t people supposed to look at peace when their asleep? Russ thought. Murdoc looked more like someone had just slapped him and knocked him out, rather than put him in a peaceful slumber. His face was in a tight frown, and he almost looked… Solemn his nose looked like shit too, it sat on his face like a salted peanut. Laura walked over to the left side of Murdoc's hospital bed and pulled a clipboard off from where it was tacked to the wall.  
       “ as you should very well know, Mr. Niccals here is in a coma, once doctor Hammel comes in a few minutes he will explain to you how to properly feed, bath, and exercise the patient. I'll just go over some basic information with you now.” Russel nodded and the nurse continued. “ the patient has been monitored for the past few days, he opens his eyes quite regularly and tends to have small concentrated seizures involving his hands and head shaking vigorously, these however are not harmful to his health and the best way to deal with them is to wait them out, that's all I have.” She handed Russel the clipboard “ i'm going to go fetch the doctor now.”

  
         Once Russel made it back to his apartment he set Murdoc down at the table and heated himself up some leftover lasagna the owner of the building had given him a few weeks ago when he first moved in, the old woman had called it a time honored tradition, and thinking about eating the home cooked meal made him smile. He looked over at Murdoc and said.  
    “ I'm afraid they don't make lasagna baby food man, so I hope carrots is good enough for you.” Russel almost continued on but he realized he was talking to a comatose person who would most likely never reply to him. Part of him couldn't wait until the poor kid woke up, if he ever did. Now that was a scary thought, he didn't want to be stuck with this person forever, and the court never really disclosed how long Russ would have to look after him. Russel hoped it was until he woke up, not because he liked the kid but because he didn't want his shitstain of a family looking after him, but he still didn't want to be stuck with Murdoc forever. He still had a life to live for God sakes he was in a band at the moment.  
   “ Jesus what will jerry and the others think when I bring you into practice tomorrow?” Murdoc's reply was silence. He had to stop talking to him like he was really conscious, it made him feel more insane than he already was. He sighed and pored himself a cup of the red wine that Paula had given him, he poured a glass for Murdoc too he knew he couldn't drink it, but it just felt right somehow. He took a sip and stared out the window, God this wine tastes just like liquor Russ thought to himself. 

  
       Russel got used to taking care of Murdoc after a few weeks, it was much easier than he first thought. Even his band mates were intrigued by him, they liked to joke around and dress him out in funny outfits and take funny group photos during practice, Russel was beginning to think they liked the comatose kid more than him. He couldn't really blame them though, Murdoc was a great friend. Mostly because he was a fantastic listener, and Russel hadn't had anyone who would listen to him in a long time. Russel enjoyed setting Murdoc down on one of the small lawn chairs on his balcony and just talking to him about life things.  
       “ Del was a great friend you know.” He started one night, he slipped one of Paula's cigarettes in Murdoc's mouth and lit it for him, he had discovered that when Murdoc started to twitch and begin to have a seizure giving him one of Paula's cigs calmed him down. He tried one of them once and realized they were packed with nicotine and weed, and that just explained a lot. “ we used to get into so much Trouble, he was a big shoplifter, he used to steal me a bunch of music back in the day, I still have most of it. I've got a lot of hip hop classics you know. I'll play you some sometime, you look like the type of guy who appreciates good music. I can tell, mostly cause of the music your family brought by, you've got good taste, and you play bass apparently too, you any good?” Murdoc as usual replied with silence “ anyways me and Del were real good friends, maybe even more, I dunno it was completed man. I don't think I've made many friends since he passed away, I mean there was this guy his name was Agnes, he was in one of the bands I was with a couple years back, he was a great rapper, he loved doing drugs and getting high we used to sneak into a theme park on weekends together, his brothers worked there so,it was pretty easy we always had a good time together, but he got kidney cancer, and we sort of just lost touch until he….. Well you can guess what happened right?” Murdoc replied with nothing. “ anyways Del kinda reminds me of you, you both had pretty shitty home lives, I mean I'm just guessing here but I've seen the bruises you have I bathe you for gods sake! I mean I just feel really bad for you ya know? I mean Del’s parents used to yell at him and hit him loads, I just wish there was something I could have done to help, but I never did anything.” Murdoc opened his eyes and twitched a tad, that made Russel smile, it just reminded him that he wasn't talking to a corpse and that Murdoc might wake up eventually it had only been 5 weeks but Russel still hoped that Murdoc would wake up soon.  
        “ so umm…. I've been thinking lately and umm I wanna help you like I could never help Del, so once you wake up I’m gonna let you stay with me, if you want, but you seem like a really nice guy and I really wanna help ya know? So I hope you're okay with that. “ Murdoc once again replied with a stiff silence. But somehow Russel felt as if he knew...

  
       It had been about a month since Murdoc went comatose, and Russel was taking them with him to a gig. Russel was a tad restless and he didn't feel like talking so he just turned the radio on. A random pop song began blasting through the stereo, it was mindless but Russ could care less he just needed something to fill the silence.  
     “ AH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT” Murdoc suddenly lurched forward fully awake and mobile, he began thrashing about on the dashboard trying to turn the stereo off. Russel was so shocked he pulled off of the highway driving the car into a patch of grass. Eventually Murdoc was able turn the music off by slamming his fists onto the radio.“ UGH fucking drivel why the hell was that even….SWEET SATAN FUCK” Murdoc finally noticed that he wasn't in his own car and he was sitting next to a stranger. It was then that he remembered the car flying towards his face and the world going black.  
     “ fuck i'm in hell aren't I? He said simply, thrashing about trying to undo his seatbelt.  
      “ it's alright just calm down.” Russel said putting his hand on Murdoc's shoulder. His hand was slapped away quickly by the kid as he continued to shriek.  
      “ FUCK I REALLY AM IN HELL, I'M TRAPPED IN A CAR WITH A FAT RAPIST WHO'S GOING TO MAKE ME SUCK HIS 3 INCH COCK!!!!”  
     “ I'm not a rapist!” Russel said offended. Did he look like a rapist?  
     “ that's exactly what a rapist would say.” Murdoc said trying to jimmy the door open. “PLUS WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I BE IN A FUCKING CAR ALONE WITH YOU BASTARD?” Murdoc was ecstatic. He was still trying to exit the vehicle, but he wasn't even trying to open the lock. He suddenly started hitting Russel pretty harshly hes good at throwing a punch Russel thought to himself, probably experienced….. Russ couldn't think of a way to calm Murdoc down and he was still punching him and screaming.  
     “ LET ME OUT YOU DICKHEAD, FUCKING ASSHOLE PIECE OF SHIT FIRST YOU RUN ME OVER NOW YOU KIDNAP ME FUUUUUCK!!!”  
SMACK!! Russel had finally had enough and slapped Murdoc across the face, he seemed to shut down almost instantly and stop hitting him. His response was mechanical, like he had experienced the same scenario many times before.  
     “ okay, I'm sorry about that, but I needed to calm ya down man. You've been in a coma for the past month a semi hit my car and i accidentally hit you , I've been taking care of you this whole time .”  
  “ oh okay, you mean to tell me that I've missed a month of my life?? A FUCKING MONTH THANKS TO YOU?? FUCKING HELL. YOU PIECE OF SHIT THINK OF ALL THE STUFF IVE MISSED I HAVE A JOB ANDA GIRLFRIEND FOR SATANS SAKE FU...”  
Russel decided that he preferred it when the kid was comatose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noodle and 2-d will appear in the next chapter. If you have any ideas of where this story could go please let me know! Also if you have any kind of feedback I'd love to hear it!


	3. Anyplace is better then a bedsit

         “ I have to take you to the hospital.” Russel said calmly trying not to aggravate Murdoc further.  
          “ why the fuck would I need to go to a bloody hospital, I'm FUCKING FINE, your the problem here!!” Murdoc retorted poking an accusatory finger at Russel’s nose  
          “ YOU NEED TO GO TO A HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOU JUST FUCKING WOKE UP FROM A MONTH LONG COMA” Russel replied in an angry tone, he took a deep breath and continued ( Murdoc wasn't even phased by his yelling) . “ look you just need to go with me to the hospital okay, they probably want to know about this.”  
        “ fine.” Murdoc replied curtly “ just don't put on any shit music again, I can't fucking stand that drivel.”  
       “ I wouldn't dream of it.” Russ sighed

       “ it's rather shocking that Murdoc has awoken this quickly, it usually takes coma patients years to come out of it, at least in terms of his condition .” the nurse said while she looked over Murdoc. “ I also find it interesting that he apparently woke up because of a bad song on the radio, I never dreamed that someone could be so petty.”  
     “ I'm not fucking petty, the music was shit. I didn't want to wake up anyways, that coma gave me the best sleep I've had in years.”  
      * sigh* “, anyways, he looks to be in perfect health, so he can go home now.”  
The nurse looked like she really wanted them to leave.  
Murdoc looked like he wished he was still unconscious.  
     “ fuck, can't I stay in the hospital overnight or something?” Murdoc said nervously “ I mean I did just wake up from a bloody coma thanks to that fat bastard, and I haven't used my legs in a month or so, isn't there some sort of recovery process or some shit?”  
     “ it is of my understanding that you ran into this hospital room screaming fuck off old fart let's get this over with. And as I said you are in perfect health mr Niccals.”  
The nurse replied with an upturned nose.  
     “ we are a hospital not a hotel sir.”  
     “ can't you like check me for cancer or something?”  
     “ c’mon Murdoc let's just go.”  
Russel grabbed Murdoc by the arm and pulled him out of the hospital, he gave the nurse a five dollar bill on his way out and mumbled “ for the trouble”  
He almost regretted wanting to let the kid stay with him, but then he remembered the bruises he saw during the short time he was in a coma and regretted his regretting.  
He dragged Murdoc through the hospital like he was an impatient child, and at this point Russ didn't give a shit about the weird looks he got, he just wanted to get into his car and have this nightmare of a day be over, and that's when he remembered. THE CONCERT FUCK, this thought caused him to instantly go into panic mode pulling Murdoc so hard by the arm he almost dislocated it.  
      “ THAT'S MY FAVORITE ARM YOUR YANKING ON FATASS “ he complained as Russ slingshotted them through the hospital, one of Murdoc's shoes came off while they went through the revolving doors causing the Cuban boot to nail a person in the forehead knocking them over. “ lucky we're in a hospital heh heh” Murdoc sneered. “ Wait FUCK MY SHOE, TURN AROUND FATASS” he starred hitting and pulling on Russel's arm as they dashed through the parking lot.  
      “ sorry man we don't got time, the concert started 10 minutes ago!” Russel yelled at him “ I'll buy you a new fucking shoe Jesus” Murdoc stopped hitting him immediately very intrigued.  
      “ oh a concert, who's playing?”  
      “ I am.”  
     “ HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH, yeah alright what do you play small dick? The triangle?”  
      “ no why the fuck would I play the triangle”  
       “ *snort*.......I dunno, just the thought of someone as huge as you playing such a tiny instrument is amusing… *snort* just imagine it, you're standing behind everyone towering over them all….and then the song ends and you pull out a fucking triangle and just….*ding*....Fucking brilliant”  
      “ get in the car.” Russel sighed they had finally made it to Russel's porsche, and it was a good thing too Russ was about to strangle himself because of Murdoc's rambling. Murdoc wasted no time getting himself comfortable in the driver's seat but Russel picked him up by his hips like a toddler and set him on the passenger's side.  
       “ why do you get to drive?? The last time I was anywhere near a car with you you hit my face!”  
        “ my car my rules dick”

         The pair rode in silence for a while. Russel thought about whether or not he could handle having Murdoc niccals in his life. He wanted to help him the way he could never help Del, he wanted to give him hope, but with Del it was so much different, he and him were soulmates. Murdoc and him were just….. Well not even quite friends. Nothing could have prepared Russel for what the kids personality was going to be like. He just assumed that he would be just like Del, a bit shy and rough around the edges but with a good heart. He really should stop assuming things because as far as he knew of him so far Murdoc was just a dick. He hoped there was more to him, because he really did want to help, plus he played the bass maybe if he was any good maybe….could he live with him enough to consider him a bandmate? It was a lot to think about.  
        “ so what DO you play?” Murdoc asked suddenly, causing Russ’s thoughts to float away. “ cause apparently the triangle is not quite your speed eh?”  
        “ I consider myself a jack of all trades, but a master of drums.” Russel replied with a smile.  
        “ percussions? Yeah ya look like a drummer type, you've kinda got that drummer boy look ya know? Band material right there mate.”  
Russel had never thought of it like that before...  
        They sat in silence once more for a bit. Murdoc stated out the window and just thought about what the fuck he was going to do. It may have seemed like he took the news of missing a month of his life well but on the Inside he was screaming. He thought about what it was like for Russel to take care of him, and his mind wandered to the thought that Russ had to make sure he used the bathroom, bathed and changed his underwear. Russel must have done a great job because Murdoc felt clean for the first time in years. This also meant that Russ had seen him naked, it meant that Russ had seen his dick. It could mean so many things. He was decently sure that Russel wasn't a rapist I mean he did look to be in his early 30s the perfect rapist age range and he did have a rapey smile, but still he was ice to him and respected his personal space. Murdoc would inspect his hole later, just in case.  
        “ so umm do you want me to drop you off at home or…” Russel suddenly interrupted Murdocs thoughts.  
        “ and miss a change to see your tub-o-lard fatass play at a shabby concert with some other hacks? Not in a million years!” He chuckled  
        “ uh please don't call me that.” Russel sighed  
         “ call ya what” Murdoc retorted  
         “ fatass, it makes me uncomfortable”  
          “ too bad, I say what I want, deal with it .”  
           “ fine then I'll just drop you off at home.” Russ threatened, he wasn't really going to drop the kid off but he really didn't like having some kid push him around, so he had to hold something over his head.  
       “ fucking fine, I'll stop saying it “ Murdoc grumbled in defeat. “ does small dick work for you?”  
       “ my dick isn't……. Ugh fine whatever man.”  
       “ alright then let's get going!” Murdoc suddenly swung one of his legs over to Russel's side of the car and used his shoeless foot to slam onto the gas screaming “SATAN TAKE THE WHEEL.”  
Russel prayed to any God that would listen that he would make it out of this night alive.

The gig had barely started by the time Russ and Murdoc got there, jerry and the others seemed really happy that Russ was there.  
      “ fucking hell where were you mate?” Jerry yelled “ we was supposed to start 30 minutes ago!” He was obviously mad, but then Murdoc suddenly came into veiw. “ holy shit is that coma kid?”  
      “ coma kid?” Murdoc retorted, venom in his voice  
      “ yeah!” A girl with curly red hair cheered “ we're like best friends coma boy,!” Russel caught Murdoc staring at her breasts as she ruffled his hair.  
      “ cmon Rachel,show him the photos!” Another one of the band members cheered, and Rachel pulled out some photographs ( probably taken with a poileroid ). They showed Murdoc dressed up in all kinds of embarrassing outfits and positions. There was a photo were everyone was shirtless ( including Rachel which made Murdoc very happy. He decided to slip that photograph into his pocket for later. That was the only photo he found un-embarrassing however,seeing as the others involved him wearing things like coconut bras and bear costumes.  
       “ who said this was okay!??!???!” Murdoc questioned loudly.  
       “ well you sure didn't complain haha” Rachel said with a sneer ruffling his hair  
       “ I liked him better when he couldn't talk” jerry laughed. Murdoc was sure as hell going to be adding these clowns to his kill list once he got home, home just thinking about it made him stressed out, he thought about what his father would do once he got home, beat his shit, that was always the answer. His dad just loved to blame him for his injuries. He could hear his voice quite clearly now…..  
      “ you fucking moron how on earth are you dumb enough to throw yourself in front of a car?” The mere thought of it made Murdoc's hands shake . God he needed a smoke right now. The band was packing up their stuff and getting ready to get onstage, Murdoc through his stressed thoughts could hear the crowd getting restless. He reaches into his pocket for a cigarette but he came up empty.  
     “ I guess I'll just die then.” He mumbled to himself, he hated when he got like this, it just made him want to punch a wall or beat someone's face in, he often fantasized about having enough money to pay someone to be his personal punching bag. Then his head started to twitch too and he knew it was just going to shit. He leaned up against the wall and prepared to suffer.  
      “ here man.” Suddenly Russel had come to his rescue seeing as he had a cigarette in his hands and he was waving it in front of Murdoc's face. He  
Grabbed it like a homeless man would grab a dollar and reached into his back pocket for a lighter when he remembered oh yeah empty pockets. Russel once again gave him a hand as he gave him a shiny lighter with a floral pattern emblazoned onto the side.  
     “ that's so queer.” Murdoc chuckled  
    “ fuck off, I thought you'd be grateful for one of these cigarettes, their Paula's.” Russel retorted, Murdoc smiled, Paula+cigarettes= weed. “ anyways their calling me onto stage now see you later jackass.”  
     “ sure thing small dick.”  
    “ dude fuck off”

      Murdoc was absolutely blown aways by Russel's drumming, I mean everyone else was shit, especially that Rachel chick, her bass playing made him want to keel over and die,and that jerry's voice sounded like a house being run over by a tractor. But fucking hell was that drumming on point. He thought about asking Russ to ditch these losers and join a band with him, but they seemed like close friends so it would be hard to do… Nah Murdoc would just force him, I mean if Murdoc Niccals was gonna be in a band he was going to play with the best and only the best, and Russel's drumming was some of the best shit he had ever heard in his life. He couldn't wait to tell him that his days of working with these shitstains was over, weather he liked it or not.

    “ so what now?” Murdoc mumbled as he got in the passenger's seat, “ I mean you're no longer in charge of me or whatever so I guess your just gonna drop me off at home yeah?” He clicked in his seatbelt as Russel got in the car and sighed. He didn’t really want this night to be over, sure Russ was a giant ( literally) pain in the ass, but anything, ANYTHING was better then having to deal with his horrendous family, plus Russ hasn't strangled him yet so maybe they could put up with each other for awhile, I mean he DID really want Russel to play in his band.  
     “ Well… about that, I talked to you for a while, when you were comatose..”  
     “ You talked to me while I was comatose? When did you escape the looney bin? Heh heh.”  
    “ I didn’t have anyone else to talk to really..”  
    “ what about your band mates? “  
    “ Mates? Nah I’m just with those morons for the money really, I get roped into being in bands a lot.”  
    “ Well I guess that means I don’t have to force you to be in a band with me.” Murdoc chuckled  
   “ Hm?” Russel said starting the car  
   “ Ummm Hello?? Your drumming is magnificent! Probably the best I’ve ever heard, you shouldn’t be playing with those hacks! Not if I can help it! You’re going to be in my band and thats that, just think about it mate? My fucking brilliant bass playing and your fantastic drumming we could be unstoppable, I even know where we could get a keyboardist/ lead singer!”  
      “ Listen man that sounds great, I’d love to be in a band with you, but if we are gonna do this, it's going to be on my terms.” Russ said flatly as they pulled out of the parking lot. “ So if we do this, It’s going to be MY band ya dig?”  
     “ Sure sure whatever.” Murdoc said dismissively, ( he would just take charge of the band after they got off the ground, it was no big deal.)  
    “ Another thing, I gotta be sure you can play that bass okay, so when we get home you gotta play something for me.”  
    “ pft my dad wouldn’t let you inside the fucking house if that's what you're asking.”  
    “ Oh yeah fuck, I forgot to finish.” Russel groaned “ so I asked you while you were comatose if you wanted to move in with me, and you never answered so….”  
     “ Are you asking me to move in with you?”  
    “ Well technically I already asked you.”  
    “ Fuck you don’t even have to ask mate I’ll fucking do it, anythings better than my fathers place.”  
    “ well that's good to hear haha”  
     “ so what's your place like?”

      “ wow, your flat is shit” Murdoc said plainly as he glanced around Russel’s bedsit, it was very clean and kept, but it was fucking tiny, and could barely be a decent living space for one person, let alone two. Calling it a “ flat” was certainly a stretch. Having said that it was still decently cared for and the only true discerning features were Russel’s banged up drumset and a large speaker next to the bed. That and he also noticed that a lot of his stuff was strewn about the room, including his beloved bass el diablo, which he ran to immediately.  
     “ I SWEAR TO SATAN IF YOU FUCKING TOUCHED MY BASS I WILL END YOU”  
He looked over el diablo and it was in perfect condition, it was even cleaner than when he had last seen it, which kind of made him upset, he really needed a reason to be mad, he always needs a reason to be mad.  
     “ Is there a problem?” Russel chuckled  
     “ not really” Murdoc sighed picking up the bass and plugging it into the amp sitting next to the bed. “ you said you wanted to hear me play yeah?”  
      "uhhh yeah, just don’t play anything too loud, I don’t usually practice here at all cause it's an apartment complex” Murdoc instantly played the loudest note possible and cackled in Russel’s face “ yeah this isn’t gonna work…”

       Murdoc awoke to the sounds of very heavy boxes being moved around. At first he assumed that they were being robbed, but after a few minutes of scuffling noises murdoc decided to finally open his eyes, and what did he see except for Russel packing up his stuff into a large cardboard box.  
     “ Well it certainly didn’t take you long to get rid of me.” Murdoc mumbled as he sat up from his sleeping spot on the couch.  
    “ I ain’t getting rid of you don’t worry, I’m just packing up our stuff, we're moving.”  
     “ uuuuh did I miss something important while I was as sleep fatass?”  
    “ Ya were asleep when he found the place.” Murdoc suddenly jumped as he heard his Girlfriend's voice. “ nice to see you too honey.” Paula mumbled as she realized she scared Murdoc into falling off his couch bed.  
     “ sorry you just scared me is all love.” Murdoc mumbled trying to regain himself “ pardon me for asking but what the bloody hell is going on here??”  
    “ Russel found a place just outside of town, he's already met the owners and it looks like we get to keep the place for free.” Paula replied packing some of Russels shirts into a box.  
    “ You guys did all of that in a couple hours? I mean I couldn’t have been asleep for THAT long….” Murdoc mumbled moving into the kitchen, he had a nasty hangover and needed a drink.  
     “ you were out for a day and a half man.” Russel replied  
     “ Well fuck, that's not even a new record for me…” Murdoc sighed as he took a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip “ Anyways that doesn’t explain why Paula's here.”  
      “ Uhhhh don’t you remember man? You called her up while you were wasted and asked her to be our keyboardist/ Singer?” Russel said plainly “ Also thats not water that's voka.”  
     “ Is it?” Murdoc replied, he shrugged and took another swig.  
      “ You gonna help us pack hon?” Paula said sweety  
      “ Nah it looks like you’ve got it covered.”

         Kong studios, that was the name of the place that Russel had pulled them up to, it was a dirty filthy looking hunk of garbage infested with zombies, But murdoc couldn’t feel anymore at home. Sure it was a fixer upper, but it was fucking huge, and how many 20 year olds can say that they live in a mansion? Not many thats for sure, but Murdoc niccals was one of them now.  
It didn’t take long for the group to move in, they each had their own space, their own room, and a practice room was set up in no time, it was like living a dream! And several days passed where the band just had time to settle, and Russel called a group meeting. Murdoc sat next to Paula with a large beer in his hand Paula was playing with his greasy hair and their legs were wrapped together. Murdoc hated this shit, he hated having to be all lovey dovey with Paula, it was really only in it for her father's wine at first, and her somewhat magical ability to find weed, but now he needed her for hi-Russel’s band. Having her wrapped around him made him want to pull a domestic, but he new Paula would flee the second anything bad happened, that's just who she was.  
           “ Alright.” Russel stated pulling their meeting together. “ First things first, we need a guitarist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised that Noodle AND 2d would be in this chapter, but the chapter was getting rather long, I hope you understand I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for it ! Let me know what you thought of the chapter!  
> ciao


End file.
